1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for isolating components in a multi-part composition, wherein prior to use, the components are preserved in an isolated relation and when intended to be used, they are mixed together and placed into service and particularly, in use, the individual components can be easily picked up and mixed at a predetremined ratio.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adhesives, coatings, casting materials, etc., are principally placed into service by mixing a primary component such as epoxy, unsaturated polyester, vinylester, polyurethane, silicone and polymercapto resins, with a curing agent as a secondary component and further a cure accelerator as a third component, and then causing a curing phenomenon through a chemical reaction to cure them. Such multi-part compositions are preserved with the individual components separately isolated from one another prior to use and when to be used, they are mixed together and placed into service. Therefore, it is necessary to ensure that such a multi-part composition is preserved with individual components separately isolated from one another in such a manner that they are not mixed together.
It is conventionally known to use a vessel or container as shown in FIG. 13 in such a preservation of a multi-part composition in an isolated manner. As evident from FIG. 13(a), this vessel or container 1 is constructed with its interior being divided into a space 3 and a space 4 by a partition 2. For example, a primary component such as an epoxy resin is filled into the space 3 and a curing agent is filled into the space 4. Then, the vessel is shielded with a cover layer 5 through a heat sealing treatment, so that the primary component and the curing agent are contained in a separately isolated relation. When such two-part composition is intended to be used, the cover layer 5 is stripped and then, the section of the space 3 is depressed down to deform the vessel 1 into a shape as shown in FIG. 13(b), thereby mixing the primary component with the curing agent.
Alternatively, a method has been adopted for containing and preserving multiple components in separate vessels, wherein when to be used, these components are picked up from the respective separate vessels and transferred into a new sepcial small container where they are stirred and mixed by a stirring bar and thus placed into service.
With the former method, however, it is not easy to depress down the section of the space 3 in the vessel shown in FIG. 13 and in addition, from the viewpoint of material quality, there is a disadvantage that a special material having a flexibility must be selected.
With the latter method, there is required an operation fro transferring the contained components when they are to be mixed, resulting in a longer time and also in an increased variation in ration of components.